Aftermath!
by No1butjoe
Summary: The aftermath of Joe being kidnapped. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Aftermath!

By No1butjoe

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bonanza or any related characters.**

**Summary - The aftermath of Joe being kidnapped.**

They found him exactly where the note said he would be, just not in the condition they expected to find him in. His hands, raw and bloodied from the ropes cutting into them, were roughly tied behind his back. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he was afraid his captors had come back when, in reality, they were now sitting in a jail cell in Virginia City, being carefully looked after by Sheriff Roy Coffee. Not sure what they were going to find, Ben Cartwright couldn't help but feel relieved that Doctor Paul Martin had talked them into bringing him along. Almost immediately, he set to work examining his patient, while the others worked on freeing him from his bonds.

Ben didn't waste any time. As soon as the younger man was free, he gathered him in his arms, gently, carefully slapping his face in hopes of waking him.

"Joe," he spoke, softly. "Joseph, wake up, son."

At first, there was no movement from the youngest Cartwright, but, as his father's familiar voice gradually made it's way through his consciousness, Joe's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times before lighting up in recognition and relief. He licked his lips a couple of times, trying to bring feeling back into them, before mouthing the word 'Pa'. No one was surprised when no sound came out. Ben soothed Joe as he began to panic, reassuring him that everything would be all right.

"Easy, son, you're safe now," he said, looking up to find Adam handing him a canteen of water.

Slowly, he tilted the canteen to the younger man's lips. Joe started drinking, greedily.

"Not so fast, Joe," Ben instructed. "You'll make yourself sick."

His words were wasted, though, as Joe weakly pushed the canteen away from himself, breathing heavily. Ben looked up at Paul, hopefully.

"He's dehydrated, Ben," his old friend announced. "We'll have to get him back to your ranch. I'll be able to better dress those wounds there."

Ben nodded and prepared to stand. Hoss stepped forward, lifting Joe into his arms and holding him until Ben was positioned on his horse. Gently and delicately, Hoss handed Joe up to his father so he was sitting in front of Ben. Buck, sensing that his master was troubled, didn't move the whole time. With that began a slow trek back to the Ponderosa.

The trip to where Joe was being held hadn't been very long, however, the trip back, especially with an injured man, wasn't going to be easy. They group had to make several stops along the way to water the horses and allow Joe to rest. Sitting in the saddle, even with Ben's support, was hard on his already worn out body. Hoss and Adam had used each of their handkerchiefs to wrap around each of Joe's hands and wrists, per Paul's instructions. They had to keep more dirt from getting inside the wounds.

"Pa, we should keep moving," Adam advised, kneeling next to the older man, his eyes never wavering from his younger brother's pale face.

Ben nodded in understanding, a frown engraved in his features as he realized the pain Joe must be going through every time they moved him.

"Lets go," he said as they began the task of situating Joe in Buck's saddle.

His youngest son was constantly going in and out of consciousness, lack of food and water evident, despite how many times Adam and Hoss offered him their canteens. They arrived at the ranch house later that night, well after the sun had already set. It was apparent that Joe felt it too, seeing as he couldn't stop shaking even though Hoss had long since given up his jacket to keep him warm.

They all dismounted, Hoss helping Ben get Joe down. That done, they left the horses for the hands to tend to and hurried, as fast as Joe's weak legs would allow, into the house. They didn't even bother with the stairs, settling Joe inside the guest room instead. Ben worked on removing Joe's boots and soiled clothing as Adam and Hoss hurried to fetch water and bandages. Paul wasn't too far behind them.

"Ben, please, let me get in there," he pleaded, relieved as his friend moved aside quickly to allow him easier access to his patient.

"Here, Paul," Adam said, hurrying inside with fresh water and bandages.

Paul nodded in acknowledgement and immediately set to work after ushering the rest of the Cartwrights out of the room.

Ben had been staring into the fireplace for what seemed like hours, waiting for news on Joe's condition. Adam and Hoss weren't doing too much better, both unable to sit still for too long. Every noise they heard coming from the guest bedroom had all three of them out of their seats, looking expectantly at the closed door, hoping it would open, allowing them to see for themselves how Joe was doing. But each moment that passed caused them to grow more and more worried.

"Ben?"

So deep in thought, none of them had heard the door open or seen Paul poke his head out. All at once, they stood and moved across the room. Paul placed a finger to his lips as they entered, telling them to stay quiet. Joe was lying on the bed, seemingly peaceful as he slept. His hands were both covered in bandages, mainly around his wrists where the ropes had cut into him. His breathing was shaky, indicating that his ribs had suffered some injuries as well.

Ben looked at Paul, expectantly.

"He was dehydrated, Ben," he repeated his prognosis from earlier. "His wrists will heal with time as long as you change the bandages everyday. And make sure to give him plenty of fluids, just not too much all at once, otherwise he'll make himself sick. His ribs aren't broken, but they do feel bruised. Keep that wrap around him for at least a week."

Ben listened quietly, his eyes remaining solely focused on Joe. Paul packed his instruments away before placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. He did the same with Adam and Hoss before seeing himself out of the room to his awaiting buggy., which he had left there before the search. Back in the guest room, Joe was just starting to open his eyes. Ben edged closer to the bed, a small smile appearing on his face as Joe's hazel eyes came into view. This time, when Joe struggled to speak, he managed to succeed.

"P-Pa?"

Ben smiled even more, taking his hand within his own and squeezing gently.

"It's all right, boy," he whispered. "You're home."

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to satisfy Joe, for he licked his lips much like when he was first found and spoke again.

"H-How . . .?" he was determined to ask, but his weakened state prevented him from voicing his question.

His family knew what he was trying to ask, though.

"We caught the men who kidnapped you, Little Brother," Hoss explained, glancing at Ben once before turning his attention back to Joe. "We caught one of the men sneaking up to the house trying to deliver the note, telling us where you were."

Adam picked up from there.

"We forced him to tell us where his friends were. Roy went after them and we came after you."

Joe blinked a few times, his mind trying to process this new information.

"H-How . . . .l-l-long?" he finally managed to get out.

His brothers turned their eyes to face Ben, who had remained silent this entire time, until now.

"A week, Joe," he answered, softly. "It's been a week since you were kidnapped."

They watched as Joe's eyes closed. They remained closed for so long, they were certain that he had fallen asleep until he opened them again, looking at each family member in turn.

"S-Sorry."

Ben was taken aback, not expecting to hear Joe apologize, especially for something he had had no control over.

"Sorry for what, Son?" Ben asked, gently.

It took a minute for Joe to gather up enough energy to speak again.

"T-Tr-Trap," came the reply.

Adam seemed to have a small understanding of what his youngest brother was trying to say.

"They set up a trap to capture you, Joe?" he asked, curiously, smiling a little as he was rewarded with a small nod.

"How many were there, Joe?" Hoss asked, his voice shaking, much like the fist clenched at his side that Joe couldn't see.

Thinking Joe was going to try to talk again, Ben stood, pouring a glass of water before returning to the bedside. But Joe refused the water. Instead, he blinked a few times, as if trying to clear something out of his eyes. At first, no one understood what he was doing, until he grabbed Ben's arm in a weak hold and repeating the motion, exaggerating each blink.

"He's counting!" Ben announced to the room.

Joe's body sagged, relieved they understood. He blinked three times.

"Three men," Hoss relayed, satisfaction appearing across his face. "That's exactly how many Roy caught too."

Upon hearing that, Joe smiled broadly. Ben squeezed his hand again, reassuring him that everything would be okay and that he was safe.

"Get some rest, Joe," Adam suggested, walking up behind Ben. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Finding that exhaustion was slowly claiming him, Joe did as he was told without argument. As sleep slowly overtook him, he couldn't help but feel that the aftermath of his kidnapping was well worth the remembrance of how strong his bond with his family truly was in the end.


End file.
